


Can You Stay Quiet?

by eratothemuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Smut, age gap, not safe for work, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: Crushing on your friend's dad is hard, especially when you've got it bad, but maybe the attraction you're feeling isn't as one-sided as you thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine: Imagine Chris bending you over his desk.  
> This is a request for anon who basically wanted the reader to wander into Chris’ office and smut ensues. I hope you like it! Plus, when I was in the middle of rereading it for typos, I realized it could also go well with the imagine linked above.  
> \- Meg <3 xx  
>  **The reader is of legal age.**

The crush you harbored for your friend’s father got worse each time you saw him. So when Allison had promised a Dad-free sleepover night, you had jumped at the opportunity to be at her apartment without having to hide your crush the whole night. Apparently Mr. Argent had to go deliver some kind of weapon personally for a buyer the next town over. Yeah, the Argent’s weapon business was first and foremost a cover for their lives as hunters, but it was still a legitimate business that needed to be run.

What none of you had counted on was the storm that whipped up right when he had been about to leave. A flash flood warning blared from the television, declaring that everyone should stay off the roads. Allison wasn’t nearly as bothered as you were by her father’s staying home, and you did your best to mask your frustration while you stayed for the sleepover like you’d planned.

What you hadn’t planned on was turning the corner on your way back to Allison’s room to come face-to-chest with a half naked and  _wet_ Chris Argent. It was obvious that he had just taken a shower, water dripping from his hair as he gripped the towel around his hips. His other arm clutched your waist, keeping you from falling back from your collision.

“Sorry, (Y/N). Are you okay?” Chris asks, a look of apologetic worry across his face as he steadies you.

Honestly, you couldn’t help how your gaze followed the bead of water that trailed down his chest, burying itself in the trail of hair that lead lower. When your wide eyes met the hand clutching the towel, they had snapped back up to meet ice blue. An amused smirk danced across his lips, and you knew you had just been caught  _checking out your friend’s father_.

“E-Excuse me, Mr. Argent,” it was nearly a whisper as you ripped yourself from his grip, quickly walking past him and into Allison’s room. The door shuts a little too harshly behind you as heat spreads across your cheeks. You don’t miss the low chuckle heard from the other side of the door.

You were glad Allison was already in bed, back turned to you as you flicked the light off. Hiding your blush in the darkness you crawled next to her, the vision of Chris’ wet form still in your mind.

You tried to sleep, you really did. Shutting your eyes, counting sheep; you tried anything and everything. You don’t know how long you laid there until you finally accepted the fact that sleep just wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

The girl lying next to you appeared to be having no issue in the sleeping department, and you were sure that you actually heard quiet snores coming from her as she nuzzled into her pillow. Allison was blissfully unaware of the torment going on beside her.

The covers were too hot, you decided, flinging them off of yourself in the darkness. Allison only shifts, murmuring something unintelligible in her sleep that sounded suspiciously like Scott’s name.

Well, at least one of you was having a good night.

Pushing yourself up from the bed, you take a look around the room that was illuminated only by the moonlight streaming through the window. Reading the clock on the bedside table, you scoff at the blinking  _2:06AM_ it displayed. Maybe a glass of water would cool you down enough to get some shut-eye. It was better than having to take a cold shower.

Feet sliding across the carpet, you make your way out of the room, closing the door gently behind you so you didn’t wake up Allison. Turning to take a look down the hallway, you notice light pooling from an open door.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” breaks Chris from the papers in his hands, looking up to see you standing in the doorway of his office. It’s his turn to stare, starting at your bare legs and working his way up. Suddenly, you feel too exposed in the tank top and shorts you’d worn to bed, shifting a bit as Chris’ gaze reached your face.

“I had some work to finish. What are you doing up so late?” his gravelly voice cuts through the silence of the night as he sits the papers to his side, watching you walk further into his office.

“Couldn’t sleep,” you admit, moving to come to the edge of his desk. He doesn’t say anything as your fingers fiddle with the hem of your shirt, waiting for  the real reason you’d walked into his office, “I-I also wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Chris leans back in his chair, brows furrowing in confusion as a blush erupts across your cheeks for the second time that night.

“For running into you when…” you trail off, seemingly immersed in the fabric between your fingers.

“When I came out of the shower?” Chris finishes, and when you glance towards him you’re once again met with that amused smirk. “You didn’t look too sorry.”

You’re taken back at his words, knowing the blush has just spread down your neck as you stammer in front of him, “I-I didn’t mean to stare.”

“Did you really?” he asks, standing from the office chair to press his palms into the wood of his desk. Chris leans over it, “Or are you saying that because Allison’s your friend, and I’m her father?”

You gape at him, mouth dry as the desert as you try to formulate words. Was this really happening right now? Was Chris Argent  _hitting on you_? His teeth show as he huffs out a laugh, pushing off the desk to stand upright again. The look in his eyes is different from the way he usually looks at you. It’s knowing and wanting all in the flick of a second.

“She doesn’t have to know,” Chris purrs, making his way around the desk leisurely.

You manage to compose yourself enough to speak, “K-Know about what?”

He stops beside you, hand coming up to push a bit of hair from your face, “About this.” And he’s leaning in slowly, giving you a chance to turn away. To run from him. To say you don’t want him.

But you do want him, and he knows it. When his lips connect with yours, any hesitation he’d had is gone in the span of a second. Breathing you in like oxygen, his hands pull you to him by the waist as you grip the t-shirt covering his chest.

To say you hadn’t fantasized about this moment would be a flat out lie. You’d imagined those lips doing things to you that would make a sailor blush, but never in your wildest dreams had you thought a single kiss from him could spark such a fire in your stomach.

You weren’t about to stop now. Now that you’d finally gotten what you’d pined after for so long, sending longing glances his way whenever Allison’s back was turned. Constantly telling yourself that it would never happen as soon as any fantasy started.

For so long you’d kept him in the box marked ‘could never go there’ in your mind, but now you were there. Latched onto him by only your lips and his hands in your hair, forgetting all about the apprehension that had kept you from making a move.

You lose yourself in the kiss, a light moan erupting from the back of your throat as his lips move passionately with yours. Chris pulls back, leaving you gasping as he looks heatedly at you through half-lidded eyes. You whine a bit, reaching for his shoulders to pull him back down to you, but he holds you back.

“Shut the door,” Chris says, and you feel the weight of his words settle in your abdomen. You know there’s so much more behind those words. A promise of what he’ll do if you do as he says. This was your chance to leave him with the kiss. To walk out and return to bed with Allison. To pretend this never happened tomorrow.

Which is why you knew exactly what you were doing when you pushed the door shut, locking it in place when you turned to face him. You knew what you were getting into.

And as Chris’ tongue darted out, wetting his lips as his eyes roamed over your body, you hoped it would be all you’d dreamt about.

You gained confidence with each step towards him, swaying your hips gently to accentuate your figure. Deciding to give him a show, you finger the hem of your tank top, gently tugging it upwards as you stop in front of him before pulling it off entirely. Chris’ hands are on you before the shirt even hits the floor.

Lips kissing across your jaw to nibble at your ear, “Can you stay quiet?” You let your hand slide down his chest, coming to brush against the growing bulge in his pants as he sent open-mouthed kisses across your neck.

“Worry about yourself, Mr. Argent,” with a flick of your fingers, you’ve unbuttoned his pants, causing him to chuckle against your skin.

“Call me Chris,” he murmurs as he tugs town the straps of your bra, undoing it with ease. The hair on his chin scrapes a trail across your chest as you push the low hanging jeans from his hips.

You push him back long enough to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it across the room haphazardly. Chris doesn’t care when it flops against the wall, shifting a picture that hangs there. He’s too preoccupied with your body. Watching the way you react under his hands, turning pink in arousal and embarrassment wherever he managed to touch.

The tips of his fingers slide from the small of your back downwards, slipping under the band of your shorts and into your panties to grip the flesh of your backside. Grinding against him, you let out a small gasp when his long fingers dip lower, teasing your lower lips from behind as he easily tugs down the cloth obstructing his path.

You kick off the clothing that now lies around your ankles, gripping his shoulders for support while his hands seem to be everywhere at once. He feels you, tracing anywhere he can reach with his fingers before pulling you against his chest with a grunt.

You moan into his neck as his fingers find your clit, rubbing circles that make you nearly forget Allison’s asleep in the next room. He slides them down to dip into the wetness that’s pooled between your legs only to slip them back up again, rubbing you in the most teasing way.

Your tongue flattens against his collarbone as you try to keep from moaning too loud. Humming around his skin, you suck, sending marks and lovebites across his chest as your hips buck into his hand.

Chris groans as your own hand finds his length, stroking him through the fabric of his boxers. You feel him harden more with each achingly slow movement as you try to concentrate on a certain rhythm, despite the distracting things he’s doing.

“A-Ah! Chris,” you choke back your squeal as a long finger slips into your throbbing core, sliding back out only to be joined by another. You hadn’t realized your hand had stilled as he pumps his fingers into you, squirming in his grasp as you melt into a heap of breathy moans and begs for him to make you cum.

You nearly scream in frustration when he slips his fingers from you with a wet sound, bringing them to his lips as the smirk he wears wraps around them, tasting you. You yank down his boxers with a frustrated grunt, but you can’t deny the way he works his fingers into his mouth wasn’t making you want him all the more.

His tongue lingers on his index before his fingers slip from his mouth with a wet pop, lidded eyes ravishing you in a single look, “Bend over the desk.”

You could have moaned at those words, and you all too eagerly did as he instructed. The cool wood is a welcome contrast to your hot skin as you laid yourself across the desk, presenting yourself to him with a wiggle of your hips. His length dangles against your thigh as he bends over you, placing kisses up your back before his lips come to your ear.

“Remember to stay quiet,” you nod eagerly, pushing back against the hardness rubbing between your legs.

“Please, Chris, just fuck me already,” Chris moans at your plea, giving you what you want in one quick push of his hips. You press into the table, fingers curling around the opposite end as he nearly pulls out, only to slam back into you. You tilt your head, cheek pressed against the wood as you look back at him.

His lips are parted, brows scrunched together as he grips your hip with one hand, the other palming the flesh of your ass, “Tell me how much you like it.”

You don’t even hesitate, thighs hitting the side of the desk with every thrust against you, “O-Oh, Chris, I love it.” You gasp, moan ripping from your throat as his hand moves from your hip to rub against your clit. When you beg, you find yourself whispering, afraid that if you speak any louder you might just scream, “Harder, please. God, just fuck me  _harder_.”

He bends over you, sliding against you as his own heated moans and grunts flood from his mouth. Nipping at your shoulder, he plunges into you, fingers losing their rhythm at your clit as he comes over the edge.

“Come on, (Y/N),” Chris grunts, pulling you over with him, “Cum for me.” You arch against his chest as his fingers work against you, his other hand coming to squeeze at your breast. You shudder against the desk, coming slowly down from your orgasm as he pulls out, turning you gently to lock you in another kiss.

Smelling of sex and sweat, you know there’s no way you can go back to bed now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Getting caught; Total and absolute awkwardness; A lot of cuts because I didn’t know how else to write it; Mentions underage sex (between Scott and Allison, but like, they do that in the show, too, soooo… idk if it really needs a warning…?); Mentions of the sex that happened in Part 1, but it’s not really NSFW in itself…  
>  **The reader is of legal age.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took like a thousand years for me to write this, darling!! I hope it’s not horrible! I was like this close *pinches index and thumb fingers* to making more smut, but like, I wasn’t really in the mood to write smut, so you get a bit of fluff, a bit of confusion, and a whole lot of Allison discovering her friend has the hots for her dad and vice versa. Request for this anon.

It had been a week. A good, full week since _The Incident_ in Chris’ office had happened. That’s what you’d started referring to it as. ‘The Incident.’ What the hell else would you call it? ‘That one time I had mind-blowing sex in the middle of the night with my best friend’s father while she slept in the next room and have avoided talking to him since?’ The truth was kind of a mouthful.

And it sure didn’t help any when Allison asked, “So can you come over tonight for another sleepover?”

“What about your plans with Scott?” you quickly replied, subduing your mini-panic-attack as you watched your brunette friend gain a blush of her own.

“Well, they’re still on, but we wanted to make it an all-nighter, and my dad would go crazy if he found out,” she admits, a devious smirk finding its way onto her face. Usually, you’d be all for helping your friend get her booty-call on, but spending a whole night pretending she was asleep in her room to the man you had literally gotten your own booty-call on with the last time you’d been in a similar scenario? That could either go really horribly or really fantastic for everyone involved.

You had to admit, there was a part of you who wanted to see Chris again, but there was a much stronger urge to crawl into a hole and die at the thought of Allison ever finding out.

“Please?” she practically begs, drawing out the word as she grips your hand pleadingly, “You’d be the absolute best best friend ever?”

“I thought I held that title?” Lydia teases as she comes to sit beside the two of you.

“Why don’t you just get Lydia to do it?” you ask hopefully, only for Lydia to shake her head.

“I have my own plans tonight. Hot date and all that,” Lydia smirks as she rolls her lipstick bottle with her index and thumb before applying it, “I promise to tell you all about it tomorrow!”

Making the mistake of looking back at Allison, you watch her give you the best puppy-dog-eyes she can muster, and you let out a great sigh, “All right. I’ll cover for you, Allison! But you owe me!”

* * *

“Chri— Mr. Argent,” you greet, your duffel hanging over your shoulder as he opens the door. You watch as Chris takes a breath, eyes softening a bit at the sight of you.

“(Y/N)…” he begins, and you can tell there’s a lot more he wants to say besides, “Allison told me you two were going to have another get-together tonight.” He steps out of the doorway to allow you to come in, “About last time—”

“(Y/N)!” Allison interrupts, grinning as she notices you’ve arrived, “Thought you were gonna’ ditch out on me, it’s nearly eight!”

You clear your throat awkwardly, avoiding looking at Chris as you move towards your friend, “And miss out on the chance to listen to your snoring? Not a chance!”

“I don’t snore!” Allison scoffs as Chris chuckles from behind you, making her absolutely victimized look point towards him, “Dad!”

* * *

You help her out of the window, unable to stop yourself from sending a teasing whisper, “Don’t forget to use protection, Allison.”

You hear a choke from below which is no doubt Scott, as Allison’s cheeks flare, “Shut up!” Trying to keep your own chuckles down, you watch as she maneuvers her way down from her room to the ground where Scott waits. Scott offers up a small wave as they make their way sneakily enough towards his bike. You close the window before watching them ride off, a small smile on your lips as you hope your friend has a great date, knowing the two of them deserve some happiness with all of the stuff they have to handle on a daily basis.

Turning back towards the empty room, you sigh, preparing to hole up for the rest of the night and pretend like you and Allison went to bed early. You were in the midst of your plan for about an hour after Allison had left when you heard a knock on the door. Turning off the one light near the bed, you made sure Allison’s side of the bed had the right amount of pucker in it to make it seem like she was asleep there, before making your way to crack open the door.

Peeking your head out, you whisper, “Allison’s asleep, Mr. Argent.”

“I think we’re a little past ‘Mr. Argent’ don’t you think?” he whispers back, the small smile on his lips nonthreatening.  _Here we go._ You take a breath before making a show of opening the door just enough to squeeze your body out of it, and closing it just as silently as you could before turning back to face him.

“I don’t know what we are,” you admit, brushing a hand through your hair as you pluck up the courage to look up into his eyes. You fail in your effort to keep from blushing. Something about him just had that effect on you. You could feel your heart clench in your chest at the sight of him. At the memories being this close to him brought back. At how much you may or may not have wanted to make some more memories with him.

Chris shifts his weight to his other foot, wetting his lips as he thinks about it for a second, “We’re whatever you want us to be, I guess. I don’t want to pressure you into anything. If you want to forget what happened between us ever did, I understand, but I just need to know how you feel so I can get past it.”

“I—” you find yourself stalled on the first word. What was it that you really wanted? You were torn. You wanted this. You wanted him. You really did, but at the same time you were Allison’s friend. There wasn’t a way you could have both, was there? “I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen, Chris, but I don’t want to hurt Allison.”

“Like I said before, Allison doesn’t need to know about this,” he reaches out to brush his fingers along your chin. “I just can’t stop thinking about you.”

You find yourself leaning into his palm, your blush flaring at the tingle his touch leaves across your skin, “I don’t want whatever we’re doing to stop.” Chris’ lips quirk up at your admittance, his hand tilting your head just slightly enough for him to lean forward, placing a chaste kiss on your lips.

“I don’t either,” he murmurs as he parts, searching your eyes for a moment before you reach out to pull him by the back of his neck into another kiss. It’s softer than any you’d shared before, but there’s a spark of lust there despite how gentle it may be.

And Chris is walking you back into the door, your back hitting it with a small thump as his fingers roam to your hips to hold the two of you in place of the lazy kiss that had drawn out between you. Your arms go under his, hands finding their place right beneath his shoulder blades as you tilt your head a bit to deepen the kiss, the scruff of his beard not bothering you in the least as it scratched your chin.

You gasp as the door behind you opens quickly, causing you to nearly fall as you stumble back, breaking the kiss, “Dad?!” You turn quickly, seeing a disgruntled Allison standing in the doorway, wide-eyed at having caught the two of you making out, and it takes you a couple of blinks to register that you’re not in fact seeing things.

“A-Allison? W-What are you doing here? W-What happened with Scott?” you stammer, still processing the fact that Allison was back home about six hours earlier than you’d both planned.

“What do you mean, ‘What is she doing here?’” Chris asks, arms crossing over his chest as he easily turns the blame around like only a parent can do. “You have been in this room all night, right?”

“Dad! Were you and (Y/N) making out? Oh my god! I can’t—” she gasps, moving further back into her room as her eyes snap quickly between the two of you, “Is that why you’ve been acting strange all week? You’ve got a thing with my best friend?”

“What’s all this about Scott?” Chris deflects, but the blush that comes to his face gives him away. Had he really been acting strange all week all because of you?

“No, no, no, no, Dad. This is  _not_  about me right now when I come home—” Allison cuts herself off, noticing her slip-up as she bites back on her tongue to keep from digging herself a hole nearly as big as yours and Chris’ was at the moment.

“Hold on, the both of you,” you sigh, stepping between them despite the fact that your stomach was churning with the fact that the cat was out of the bag for everyone tonight. “Look, Allison, I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at your dad for this. He’s your dad, after all, and you shouldn’t let me get in between your relationship with him. I totally understand if you want me to get my stuff and leave and never want to speak to me again—”

Allison cuts off you from thinking the worst as her brow softens, “I don’t want to never speak to you again. You’re my best friend, (Y/N).” She takes a breath, awkwardly looking back at Chris before meeting your eyes again, “So, uh, how long has this been a thing? Are you guy’s like… together?”

“No,” you and Chris quickly answer in unison.

“Oh-kay, then,” Allison drawls out the word in an effort to break the silence. “This officially got awkward… Let’s just, uh, go back to bed, and we can talk about this in the morning, okay? I mean, it  _is_  like one in the morning, after all.”

“Wait just a second, Allison,” Chris interrupts Allison’s attempt at retreating into her room, “Were you not in your room all night?”

“Dad,” she breathes as she gives him a look, “I think that you’re the last person to be lecturing me on what I was doing tonight. Goodnight.”

You roll your lips to keep your small smile from breaking through at the mildly shocked look on Chris’ blushing face, as you move to follow your friend to bed, “Night, Chris.”

His blue eyes meet your own as he runs a hand through his hair, “Well, I guess we don’t have to sneak around anymore…”

And with that, you closed the door behind you, turning to find Allison had already made her way to sit cross-legged on the bed, “So are you gonna’ tell me why you and Scott aren’t whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears right about now?”

Allison groans, back in a less awkward mood as she falls backwards on the bed, “You and my dad weren’t the only lovebirds to get cockblocked tonight.”

“Allison!” you choke on your own intake of air, “I-It wasn’t like that!”

She looks at you from the corner of her eye, unconvinced, “Wasn’t it?”

“ _Anyway_ ,” you prompt, hiding your blush behind the covers as you pile into bed beside her.

“Mrs. McCall came home from her shift early. Found the two of us half-naked on the couch. An absolute nightmare,” Allison whines into the pillows as you try to keep your giggles at your friend’s shared misfortune at bay.

“Oh, my god! Was her face priceless?”

“Was mine?”

“You’re never going to let this go, huh?”

Allison grins devilishly at you, “Nope.”


End file.
